darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
82
Burke realizes Roger lost the pen at Lookout Point. Roger takes the pen from David's room. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. In spite of the coroner's decision, a critical question is still being asked even in Collinwood. Was a man's death accidental? Or was he murdered? A question that continues to occupy the mind of a strange and troubled boy. David looks into his crystal ball to find out who murdered Bill Malloy. He refuses to abide by the coroner's report and says Burke will prove that Roger murdered Malloy. Burke follows Matthew's etiquette protocol and invites himself to dinner with Sheriff Patterson. He tells the sheriff about the fountain pen and asks if Lookout Point was thoroughly searched. George didn't search the beach--something to do with the tides. Burke repeats his assertion that Roger killed Malloy. Sheriff Patterson shakes his head as Roger leaves from the diner, and Burke leaves through the door to the inn. David admires Victoria's pen. Burke reiterates the timeline. Victoria tells David he has to be perfect, at least in math. David outlines his plan to own half the world with Burke. He says Burke won't hurt anyone he likes; Victoria says she can't be hurt because she has a pen-giving Fairy Godmother. Roger admires the pen and attempts to lift it, but David calls him out on it. Burke calls Roger to demand the fountain pen. Roger makes it to the Diner at 9:20. Roger tells Burke he lost the pen and offers to buy him another one to replace it. Burke prophesies doom for Roger after the sheriff returns to pay his check. David wants Victoria's pen. She jokes that there are thousands more where she found it, then tells him to look in his crystal ball for the answer. Roger reminds Victoria of the conversation they had in 62 and tells Victoria of Burke's threat, suggesting it would be a good time to take him up on his offer. David says he knows where she found the pen. Roger goes upstairs secretly. David tells Victoria she found the pen on the Lookout Point beach. Upstairs, Roger takes the pen from David's desk and puts it in his inner jacket pocket. Memorable quotes : Burke (after Patterson relates that he's reading a book right now about a cop who is annoyed by a man sitting down to talk to him): Are you trying to tell me something? ---- : David: (to Victoria who gives him more work to do): What do you think I am ...a slave? ---- : David: (when he gets some math wrong and echoing Victoria's own words) Nobody's perfect. ---- : Roger: Burke, I'm desperately bored with this endless conversation! Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Carol Crist as Susie (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * Location footage: Roger stops his car, gets out and goes into the Collinsport Inn restaurant. * Clapboard intro: The announcer says 'Dark Shadows' twice, probably distracted by David Henesy who's moving all around and has his hands all over the clapboard. Story * It took Roger 9 minutes and 20 seconds to drive by car to the Collinsport Inn from Collinwood. * Roger attempts to bribe Victoria to leave again with thousands of dollars. Bloopers and continuity errors Burke incorrectly tells Roger to meet him at The Blue Whale when he is actually at the restaurant of the Collinsport Inn. Roger carefully closes the doors to the drawing room when he speaks to Victoria, however they are open when David bursts in on their conversation As Roger parks his Pontiac GTO in front of Collinsport Inn, the license number on the front bumper, 6C 9067, is for a New York state license plate. A passing Ford convertible has a license plate for Connecticut, where the exterior footage was filmed. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 82 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 82 0082